A Love in a Different Time
by Chibi Makoto
Summary: MT/M. This is the first fic that I've uploaded. Marron ends up in a different time and place with no way to get home unless her friends come through for her, but will she want to go home or stay with the guy that has captured her heart? *ON HOLD*
1. The Portal

A Love in a Different Time

By SSJ Princess Jupiter

AN: OK well I haven't posted anything yet but I'm just starting all of my fics now. (or at least the beginnings of them) This is an AU fic and my main character will probably end up being Marron. This will probably end up being a Romance (I don't know if I'm good at those yet) Marron&???? (I know but you won't know probably until the next part) One More thing I don't want any flames because it's already 80 degrees where I live and it's suppose to be winter(earthquake weather) The first part has nothing to do with the summary really.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT and if I did, I would at least know how to speak Japanese.

"Quotes" 

(my thoughts)

It was a warm summers day as the blonde girl with pig tails walked up to Cap.Corps. She was going over there to meet with her friends Bra and Pan to go to the mall and go shopping with them. 

Marron sighed to herself thinking that nothing exciting ever happened around here anymore. Pretty soon she was at the front door of C.C. as she rang the door bell.

She heard someone coming up to the door and saw that it was Bulma.

"Hi Marron, going shopping with Bra again today?" The older woman asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah." Marron said smiling at Bulma as Bulma let her inside the house.

"Bra is down the hall in the lab." Bulma said as she walked out of the room.

Marron walked down the hall and into the lab to see that it had changed a little. It seemed smaller?

"Hey Marron." came Bra's voice as she came around to greet her.

"Hi," Marron said, " Why does this room look smaller?" 

"Oh you noticed," said the blue haired girl," My mom got kinda annoyed at me always being in her lab and so she split it up and now I kinda have my own little lab. Isn't it cool?" Bra said happily.

"I never knew that you liked stuff like this," Marron said as she picked up some gismo that was sitting on a near by counter.

"Well I didn't either until about a week ago when I started to play around in here. I found this really cool invention that my mom stopped working on awhile ago and I started on it again except I still have to fix a couple of bug in it."

"What is it?" Marron asked getting interested in it.

"It's kinda like a time machine but it's a portal. You see my mom kinda got a little jealous of her future self, and wanted to make something better than a time machine and made something easier. A portal."

"Hm, Sounds neat to me. Can I see it?" Marron asked the younger girl.

"Sure. I made it so that it is activated on a remote controller, so that I could control it better than some big machine. You are suppose to just point it and hit a couple of buttons and it opens up. I color coded the buttons so that it would be easier to remember the code to open up the portal. I just have to remember how I typed in the code to activate it."

"Well I don't think that you'll ever really need to use it because I don't see any bad alien dude coming and trying to take over earth anytime soon." Marron exclaimed.

"I know but I just wanted a challenge. Something to prove that I'm not some mindless immature girl who lives to shop." Bra stated. "Come on I'll show it to you, we just can't use it, because I have to reprogram a new code into it, and besides I don't want to screw around with time." 

They walked into the room right next door to Bulma's lab, it was suppose to be Bra's lab but it was a mess with papers all over and weird gismos hanging around.

"Bra you really need to clean up in here," Marron said trying not to sound mean or anything.

"Yeah I know but I haven't had the time, plus I've been busy with this," Bra said grabbing a little remote controller which had three buttons on the top, a green one, a blue one and a red one. 'Probably the color coding thing that she was talking about' Marron thought to herself.

"Oh I need to get the rest of my papers in mom's lab and then we'll wait for Pan to get here and then go shopping, K?" Bra said

"OK, yeah sure," Marron said not really sounded that interested but was still trying to get how this little remote control thing could send some person off to another time.

Bra left and Marron started to play around with the control.

'Ok let's see if you work,' Marron thought to herself, 'And if you do I'll just turn you off really fast so that it looks like I haven't done anything besides what harm could it do if I just wanted to see if it works'

Marron pointed to controller out in front of her and pushed some of the buttons, nothing happened. 'I thought that this was suppose to work' Marron said still hitting the buttons and starting to get mad at the thing.

"Stupid piece of junk" Marron said as she tossed the thing down to the ground, but then she remembered that Bra would kill her if it broke.

The control landed on the ground hard but seemed like it didn't break. Marron quickly grabbed it but then saw that the little buttons on it were flashing.

"What the-" Marron started to say but was cut off by a big oval shaped portal popping out in front of her. "Oh, no I opened up the portal!" The portal started to suck everything up into it and Marron was trying hard not to get herself sucked up into it but at the same time trying not to let Bra's things get sucked up into it.

'Bra's going to kill me now' Marron thought as she saw a bunch of papers and metal objects go into the portal.

The portal seemed like it was loosing strength but it was actually getting stronger.

Marron didn't have enough strength to hold herself there any more and got sucked up into it but she dropped the controller outside of it as the portal closed up.

"Hey Marron do you want to-" Bra stopped what she was saying as she looked around and didn't see Marron anywhere and saw a bunch of papers everywhere with junk all over the place. "Marron..." Bra said. She was looking around when her foot ran into something. It was the controller with the three buttons on it flashing. "Oh, no, she didn't." 

End Of Part One

Well did you like it? hate it? Want me to leave the country and change my name? Or write the next part? Or maybe you just think that I'm some weird psycho girl that should never write fanfiction again?

Whatever you might think just please R&R!!! I want to know what you think. I have no clue how this is going to end up but I have an idea for the next part.

And No Flames....It's already getting hot here, for some reason, and it's the middle of winter. One more thing to add on to my blabbing I think I messed up in my spell check (I'm not the best speller in the world, that's for sure) so I'm sorry if something doesn't sound right or isn't spelled right. I don't know when the next part will be out either so if you want to tell me to get going just E-mail me @ Fairy_Princess_Jupiter@yahoo.com ^_^.


	2. Where Am I?

A Love in a Different Time

by SSJ Princess Jupiter

AN: Well the last part might of seemed hard to follow but hopefully this part will be

better. (crosses fingers) Remember this is a M/??? ficcy. I want ppl to R&R PLEASE!!

Remember this is also an AU. AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE PPL THAT DID

REVIEW! It makes me happy when I get reviews. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT so don't sue me unless you really want my little sister

that thinks she's Sailor Moon. 

Marron felt like she was flying, as she was being sucked into the portal. She was

screaming as she was falling down some big dark hole until there was a little light at the

end. 

With an "oof" she landed onto the soft grass, well it didn't feel soft to her. 

"Where am I?" she said as she sat up on the ground with her eyes closed from the pain that

was shooting through her body from her fall onto the ground. She slowly opened her eyes

as she was rubbing her arm, to get rid of the pain that she had in it, and saw that she was

in the middle of a forest. 

'Woah, that's strange, wonder where I am right now," she thought to herself as she got up

to look around.

'Ugh, I can't see anything passed these trees' She thought as she was looking around. 'OK

now lets see if I remember how to fly, it hasn't been that long since I last flew...well maybe

a year or two but it's like riding a bike you have to get used to it again," she told herself as

she was trying to gather her energy so that she would be able to fly. 

She slowly started to levitate off of the ground, 'OK your doing it Marron just keep on

concentrating,' she coached herself closing her eyes for concentration. 

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was high up in the air and almost fell out of

the sky from shock but she kept her concentration.

'OK now lets see if there is anything that looks familiar around here,' she thought as she

looked around seeing a city far off in the distance. "I'll go there and see if I notice anything

that seem familiar to me," she said. Marron then blasted off into the distance. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Mommy, mommy look up there," a little boy said pointing up into the sky.

"Not now dear, I'm looking at this," said the lady that was holding his hand and looking

into a window of the shop in front of her.

"But mom there's a girl up there and she flying," the little boy said in a state of shock and

amazement.

"Don't be silly honey, people can't fly," the mother said with a laugh but the little boy

would not let the subject go.

"Look, I'm not lying," The mother sighed and said, "OK where is this girl that can fly," she said looking at her son.

"There, there see her?" he said pointing up into the sky. The mother looked and did a

double take as she was looking back at the boy. 

"Oh No there back!" She screamed as she grabbed her son and ran off yelling things at

people starting chaos in the town.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

'Ok I think that I should probably land now before I scare anyone' Marron thought but

then she heard yelling and screaming coming from the town, 'too late they saw me. How

am I suppose to explain this one if they ask?' 

She quickly walked around town to find that a lot of the people where gone. She walked

by a store and hear the radio on saying something like: "I repeat they are back, evacuate

as soon as possible!!"

'Who's back?' Marron thought to herself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hey can you turn off that radio in there?" An older woman with blue hair asked.

"Sure, I was just listening to see how the reconstruction was going on in town," The

younger man said. He walked over to the radio but was reaching to turn it off as it started

to play that 'breaking news music' in the background. The man didn't turn it off and listened

to the reporter say "that THEY are back," 

"What impossible!" The man yelled at the radio. "What's going on," the woman asked.

"THEY seem to have come back. But I don't see how, I killed them already!" He said to

his mother getting mad. "I'll go and check it out, they won't survive this time," he said

taking off through the front door and flying up into the air. "Be Careful!" his mother

yelled, "Come home safe Trunks." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There she is!" 

"Huh?" Marron quickly turned around to see some angry towns people. "What's going

on?" she asked not having a clue to what was actually going on at that moment.

"Your one of them aren't ya? That there lady said that she saw you flying up in the sky

and so did some other people. Only those machines know how to fly." said some man

would looked similar to a farmer. (AN: don't ask u_u) He was dirty and missing teeth, he

also looked like he hadn't shaved in awhile. 

"Um, I don't have any clue to what you are talking about..." Marron said kinda getting

nervous. 

"Looks like we forgot to exterminate one of them eh?" he said back to the little crowd

who was shouting at her to leave and get out of here.

"I don't have a clue to what you are saying sir. I'm not some machine I'm fully human."

she said not really wanting to go into her family history.

"You's better get out of here now if you know what's good for you's." the man threatened her. 

"Listen, I've never been here in my entire life. I don't know what you are talking about,

and I'm just looking for a way home!" Marron said getting a little mad at the crowd;

especially at the man.

"I said LEAVE you tin can!" the man said pulling out a small hand gun and pointing it at

her. ( an: I don't know anything about guns)

Marron saw the man pulling something out of his pocket and quickly backed up but didn't

make any sudden movement for fear of what the guy might do.

"OK, I never wanted to start any trouble." Marron said slowly backing up still.

The man looked like he was ready to kill and the people seemed like they didn't mind if she

was killed because they were all with him. And why does everyone keep on calling her a

machine or a tin can?

Marron slowly started to back up and said to herself 'It's now or never,' as she quickly

turned around gathered up her speed and flew straight up into the air.

"She's flying only those machines can fly!!" someone said as she was flying up into the air.

She heard a gun shot but was to far away for the bullet to have hit her. She had a bunch

of emotion going on right now through her and she just felt like crying, all she wanted

to do was get back home.

She quickly found the same forest that she had been in before and looked around for a tall

tree to sit in for fear of what happened in town happening again. She found a pretty little tree with a bunch of purple and pink flowers in it but

she didn't really care because she just wanted to sit think things out, and maybe vent on

her emotions. She found a branched that would hold her and quickly curled up her body, her chin resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. "I just want to go home..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End of Part Two

Well did you like it? Hate it? Thought that I could of done better because it was really corny? Don't have a clue on what's going on? R&R PLEASE and tell me!!!! I don't want FLAMES though. 

I have no clue on where I'm going to end up in the next part but hopefully you know where she is from the *little* hints that I gave you. Who knows maybe you really don't have a clue on what is going on. I tried my best and sorry if anything is spelled wrong or doesn't sound right...I'm really tired right now from school...it's a killer sometimes.

I'm not sure when the next part will be out though because I have a very little idea on where this is going to go. Have any ideas tell me. Oh yeah and you can e-mail me too.

One more question...did this part go to quickly?

R&R PLEASE!! That little colorful box isn't down there for nothing you know. ^_^


	3. Confusion

A Love in a Different Time 

by SSJ Princess Jupiter 

AN: Well I re-read the last part and I found that I made a some mistakes. Oh well hopefully you got my point anyways. Remember this is an AU. I'm sorry that this didn't come out sooner, there has been so much going on right now in my life, nothing bad though. I wrote this on Friday and haven't had any time to get on my computer and plus I'm sick right now. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT so don't sue me I would only have a broken computer to give you and my lunch money. 

He slowly saw the town, that had said over the radio that THEY were back, coming in over the horizon, as he was flying above a nearby forest at a rapid speed. Trunks decided to slow his speed down so that he wouldn't be seen by the town's people, and also so he wouldn't scare them. 'Is it really true that they could possibly be back?' he kept on thinking over and over to himself.

He slowly landed in a clearing close to the town, making sure that no one was near by to see him. He then started to run over to were the town was expecting the worst from his previous experiences with the androids. 'Lets just hope I'm not to late' he thought, but as he neared the town he saw that everything had been fine. No burning buildings, no people screaming, no piles of rubble from explosions; nothing. He walked around in the town and saw some man that looked similar to a farmer (same guy that Marron ran into) surrounded by a bunch of people that seemed interested in what he was telling them. Trunks slowly walked over to see what he was saying to the people.

"And then I yelled at her to 'Get out of our town before I destroy you with my own bare hands' and she was REALLY scared of me," the man boasted, "Then I brought out my gun and she was even more scared than before and I said 'get out of our town you's machine or I'm going to have to fill you with holes.' And then she said-" 

Trunks had had enough of this story and spoke up, much to everyone's surprise because who would dare interrupt this 'heroic' man's story of his experience. 

"What did she look like?" Trunks asked while everyone looked at him for interrupting the mans 'heroic story.' Everyone's stares started to make Trunks nervous.

"Well she was blonde with cold blue eyes, and she had her hair in pig tails like some seven year old girl, she had jean shorts on and a pink T-shirt," someone from the crowd had said. Then 'heroic' man interupted, "She was also saying that she was going to blow up our town and kill everyone in it but thankfully I was there to save everyone." the farmer like man said making his ego bigger. The towns people admired him though for some reason. That is all Trunks wanted to know. 

'It sounds similar to 18' Trunks though. (an: I don't know how to spell her name the other way, sorry) He quickly walked back to the edge of the town and walked off to where the forest started and blasted off into the setting sun, thinking of where this 'girl' could be hiding at right now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marron woke up with the sun glaring into her eyes. She had fallen asleep in the tree and was glad because it rested her up and now she could decide on what she was going to do about getting back home. She stretched out her arms and yawned as she rubbed her eyes. The wind blew her hair in front of her face and she quickly grabbed her hair and pulled it back behind her. 

'My hair must look awful right now,' she thought as she grabbed one of her pig tails and pulled the band out of it and then did the same with the other. Her hair fell loosely around her face. People always told her that she looked more like her mother when she let her hair down. She ran her fingers through her hair and was about to put it back in it's original style, when a shadow flew above her disappearing as quickly as it came.

She looked up into the sky expecting something like a plane or maybe some kind of hover craft but saw that it was...a man? 'Hey how can he fly? Maybe he's one of those machines that the people in town where talking about and were so scared of...but he looks human...well I'm human and they accused me of being one' she thought to herself. 

She jumped out of the tree but made sure that she could still see him, 'I'll just have to check this out, he seems kinda familiar though...?' 

She quickly started to run as fast as she possibly could through the trees of the forest, but made sure that she was well hidden and had her ki down so that he would no be able to sense her but he was fast, VERY fast. It was amazing that she was able to keep up with him for that long but he had seemed to slow down. 'Probably tired' she though. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Back in "Bra's" Lab *The Regular Time Line*

"Oh come one...Work!" Bra yelled at her little invention that had sent Marron to some other time. Bra was about ready to give up on it but then she thought about Marron being out there with no other way home and quickly got back to work. The door bell rang and Bra quickly ran down the hall to answer it, almost knocking everything in her path down.

"Pan, thank g-" she started to say but then saw who it was and stopped. A little blush crept up to her cheeks and she said, "Oh, hi Goten. Wasn't expecting you here. What's up?" 

"Hey B. Well I had nothing to do so I came over to see what Trunks was up to today." 

"Well sorry Goten but he's at work right now. He should be home soon, if you want to stay." 

"OK," he answered as he walked into CC. 

Just then Bulma had to come in the room. "Oh, hi Goten, Trunks is at work, but he should be getting off soon. You can just hang out with Bra and Marron." 

'Oh, no Marron. How am I going to explain this one to everyone,' Bra thought, 'Yeah I was just showing Marron my new invention that I have no clue on how to work properly, when she used it and got sent to another time, I'm sure that will go over very well,' 

"Pan should be here any minute, but you can help me out right now, ok Goten?" Bra asked.

"What do you need help with?" he asked.

"Oh, I just have to move these big boxes into the other room, come on I'll show you were we can move them too." Bra said wanting to get back to work on her invention, and thinking that maybe Goten could help her, but then again he is Goku's son. They walked over to Bra's lab as she quickly shut the door behind him. 

"Hey I thought that Marron was here and where are the boxes that you wanted me to move?" Goten asked confused. 

"Well Marron was here and there are no boxes....I'll explain everything...it starts out with Marron..." Bra proceeded to tell Goten the story of what happened while Goten just stood there with a dazed look on his face. 

After awhile, "Did you get all of that?" Bra asked hoping that he did. "Um, I kind of lost you back at the 'I'll explain everything' part, can you say that again?" Goten said putting his hand behind his head and having a silly grin on his face. Bra slapped her forehead, scolding herself for not putting it into simpler terms. 

"Ok it all starts when Marron..." she proceeded to tell the story over again. 

~About close to 2 hours later~

"Oh, I get it now. She got transported to another time." Goten said kind of sheepishly.

"Thank god. I was afraid that I would have to say everything over again. I was ready to put it all on tape so that you could just listen to it that way," Bra said.

"So how will you get her back?" Goten asked. "Good question. If I had known the answer she would have been back already. I'm going to try and see if I can get the command that Marron typed into the controller, by having my computer print out all of the commands used on it. I'll look at the first 100 commands used on it, recently, because it would take a life time to look at them all and she would never get back home."(an: I'm so confused) 

"Why do you have to get the last 100?" Goten asked while Bra was surprised by his questions not being, "Can you say that again?" for once. 

"Well, I've been typing in commands to it already and I need at least the last one hundred because hopefully one of them is the one that Marron used." 

"Oh, can you say that aga-" 

"No! I'm going to wait until Pan gets here to see if she could help me out, I already wasted enough time explaining everything to you. Hopefully I wont have to do the same thing when she gets here. By the way where is she anyways? She should be here by now..." Bra said.

"I have just one more question..." Goten asked hoping that Bra wouldn't get mad at what he just said, he had been asking her questions for the last 2 hours, mainly the same one over and over again. Bra sighed and said "Yes, what is your question?"

"Well since Marron is in another time right now does time pass by the same way as it does here?" 

Bra, kind of surprised by the question actually being more intelligent than the last one's that she was asked earlier, said "Well... time can pass by the same way as it does here, but it can also pass by differently too. Like it could be an hour here, while a week might of passed by where Marron is right now, and visa versa. Two days to us could be two weeks to her. That's why I must find out what the last one hundred commands are that were recently punched into the controller, because hopefully whatever Marron punched in it will be one of the 100. My computer should tell me soon what they are."

"That's neat but....do you think you could say tha-" 

"No!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marron had had the hardest time following this guy, or machine. He looked oddly familiar to her though and she couldn't put her finger on it. She never really got a good look at him because he was to far in front of her and besides she was down on the ground while he was up in the air. Marron started to get really tired now from running for so long, she was hoping that the guy, or machine, would stop soon where ever it might be going. She saw that the guy started to slow down a little and was thankful for that but then she saw him drop from the sky and onto the ground. She had stopped running by now and stoop behind a tree but not to close to where he had landed. He seemed to be going into a near by building that said Cap. Cor. on it but you couldn't make out any of the other letters, Marron never saw Cap. Cor. on the side of the building because she was too interested in what this guy was doing. He slowly walked up to the building but stopped right before going into the front door.

'Why isn't he going inside?' Marron thought. He slowly turned around and faced the forest area. Marron saw this and feared that he might have seen or saw her already, so she quickly hid behind the tree hoping that he couldn't see her at that moment.

"I know your there. You've been following me. Come out and show yourself!" the guy yelled. 

Marron gasped, 'that voice. It couldn't be, could it?' she thought as she slowly looked around the tree to see if he was looking over in her direction. She never really got a good look at him until now. 

"Oh my gosh." Marron said as she noticed who it was. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

End Of Part Three 

Well did you like it? Hate it? Want me to stop now before I really mess up what I'm doing to this fic? Or do you want me to write the next part? Well R&R and tell me!!! PLEASE!!! I tried to make the font bigger...it was kinda small before and hopefully it will work.

I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed the last part! THANK YOU!!! ^_^ 

This is were I got up too and I seriously don't know where I'm going from here; writer's block, but I have some ideas. _ 

I won't be able to write for awhile either because I'm really busy this week and on the weekend I won't be able to write either....I'll be gone for the weekend and I'll be at Knott's Berry Farm on Sunday ^_^. Well tell me what you think or you can email me too....but PLEASE R&R!! 

I'm sorry if anything is spelled wrong or doesn't sound right...I wrote this at 1:35 in the morning on Friday.

I want Reviews ppl (doesn't ever author) and I don't want Flames. ^_^


	4. Trust

A Love in a Different Time 

by SSJ Princess Jupiter 

AN: Well I got good/ok reviews from t/p ppl, which kinda surprised me, but I'm happy. ^_^ Oh and I would like to thank those ppl that said "once Trunks finds out that Marron is 18's daughter he'd freak out and never get together with her" that got me thinking and then this idea popped into my head and some things just fell into place from there...Thank you and thankx to EVERYONE that reviewed my last part...reviews inspire me to write the next parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT so please don't sue me unless you really want my cousin that thinks he's Krillin.( Scary part about that is that I'm not kiding O_o) 

"Oh my gosh," Marron said as she noticed who it was. 'It can't be though, your minds playing tricks on you Marron,' she kept saying over and over in her head. Marron slowly crept out from where she had been hiding to look straight at Trunks. 'He's different though,' she thought to herself,' I don't know him, but yet I kinda do, in some weird way.' 

Trunks saw a girl with long blonde hair move out from where she had been hiding. 'It can't be,' he said to himself thinking that it was 18 at first glance and then noticing that it wasn't her once he got a good look at the girl. 

"T....Trunks?" Marron said barely being able to say his name. 

Trunks couldn't believe what this girl had just said. "How do you know my name? Are you one of Gero's creation coming back for some kind of revenge? Who are you and what do you want?" he said in a harsh tone. 

"What? Gero..?" Marron thought out loud. 'It all makes sense now. People confused over being attached by flying machines, Trunks and Gero...hm...plus he doesn't recognize me' she though. "I'm not one of Gero's creation and I never meant to cause any trouble." Marron said.

'It's a trick' Trunks' mind kept screaming to him. 

"Trunks is that you?" Came a voice from inside the house. Bulma slowly stepped outside to see Trunks with a very weird look on his face and some girl with blonde hair not to far away.

"Mother get back inside." Trunks demanded trying his best not to sound rude or mean to his mother. 

"Why Trunks?" Bulma said looking back at the girl and then getting some sly look in her eyes. "Is she your girlfriend Trunks?" Bulma said nudging Trunks in the side a little. Trunks practically fell over (anime style) when his mother said that. "No she's not my girlfriend, she's-" he started to say but was interrupted by Marron as she started to walk forward to talk to them. 

"I'm Marron, I'm not some android or one of Gero's creations. I'm lost, you could say, I'm from the timeline that you, Trunks, saved a long time ago when Bulma sent you back in time" Marron said, while she was getting weird looks from the two in front of her, who couldn't believe that she knew all this information. "The only reason that I can fly is because my dad taught me, you know him, Krillin." 

Bulma and Trunks just gave her an odd look, Bulma seemed to be believing it but Trunks seemed like he didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth, except for the traveling back in time part. 

"Krillin had a daughter...?" Bulma said still a little shocked, "You must be named after your mother then," Bulma continued. Marron had a blank look on her face when Bulma said that she must have been named after her mother. 

'She doesn't know who my mother is,' Marron thought. 

"Maron must be your mother then. Am I right? I never thought that Krillin and her would get back together. I wonder were you got the blonde hair from then? I never knew the color of Krillin's hair but Maron's hair was blue....wasn't it? It was such a long time ago." Bulma said.(Krillin's ex-girlfriend Maron; I'm putting one R in her name) 

Marron really didn't know what to say. "I'm right aren't I?" Bulma asked. Marron didn't answer right away but she had to think fast, 'I should tell them the truth. My mother isn't Maron....Maron? She must be that one lady that I saw in a picture at Master Roshi's house I never knew her though...I've only heard about her.' (I have no clue on how the heck to spell Master R.'s name....I was typing it a little to fast before and accidentally typed Master Roses ^_^) 

Trunks and Bulma were staring at Marron and wondering why she wasn't answering right away, 'She's hiding something,' Trunks thought. 

"Wow, your right Bulma, you guess who my mother was." Marron said with a nervous look on her face. "I knew it, so what are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"Wait a second, you actually buy that story?" Trunks said looking at his mother, "She has nothing to prove who she really is." 

Marron was getting annoyed at Trunks who seemed like he didn't believe her at all. She quickly put her hands in her pockets hoping that maybe something was there to prove who she was. She found nothing though, except for the two bands that she had in her hair awhile ago, she forgot that she had her hair down still. 'I have to have something,' she thought to herself as she put her hand up by her neck. Her hand brushed up against something, 'Hey my locket,' Marron thought while a smile spread across her face. Trunks was looking at what she was doing and not paying attention to his mother who was saying that he was being rude and should be more trusting. 

Marron reached up behind her neck and undid the back of her necklace. She then held it out in front of her. "Here, this was given to me by the Trunks, of my time, and Goten for my Birthday awhile ago." She then tossed them the necklace, which Bulma caught.

Bulma held it out in front of her and examined it. It was a golden necklace with a heart shaped locket on it. It said Marron on the front of the heart and on the back it had Happy B-Day ~Trunks and Goten  (I bet that Trunks bought the whole thing and I don't think that it would be able to have all of that writing on the back but hey it's my fic ^_^)

"That is all that I have," Marron said while looking at the ground. Bulma showed the little locket to Trunks who still wasn't that convinced but didn't say anything at least.

"Why don't you come inside and we can talk." Bulma said to Marron while she was glaring at Trunks to not say a word. Bulma then walked over to the front door of CC and was soon followed by Marron and Trunks.

Once they were inside they walked over and into the kitchen. Bulma then walked over to the table and motioned for everyone to sit down. "So, Marron how did you get here in the first place?" Bulma asked.

"It's kind of a complicated story. Maybe I should tell you what has happened over the years since Trunks came back in time to save Goku. It's been awhile, well at least in my time it has." Marron said getting ready to tell a very long "story" of what has happened. "All right." Bulma said. 

Marron then proceeded to tell them the long drawn out story of what has happened over the many years.(an: I'm not going into it; I don't even know half of what happened anyways) Bulma and Trunks sat there taking in all of this information. Marron skipped around in some parts, mainly the parts that had anything to do with her mother and father, she still had to pretend that Maron (one R) was her mother, and she wasn't planning on telling them who her real mother was anytime soon. Marron then got to the part about how she got sent back into this time, that she was now in. After she was finally done she took a deep breath and looked at Bulma and then at Trunks to see their reactions.

"Woah, a lot has happened." Bulma said still taking in all of the information. Trunks didn't say anything though, he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yeah, a lot" Marron said back to Bulma. "I guess that you'll be needing some kind of way home then." Bulma said. "Yes, the sooner I get home the better." Marron said hoping that Bulma had some kind of idea in the back of her head that would be able to get her back home. "Well maybe you can use the time machine that Trunks used...?" Bulma said still thinking, "But then again I was trying to improve it and dissembled it and it would be awhile until I got it back together and working."

"She can't use that, what if we ever need it again and besides we still can't trust her! She'll probably go and screw up with time!" Trunks said finally speaking up, while his mother was giving him a deadly glare. "Trunks, she gave us a lot of information, we CAN trust her. Did you expect everyone to believe you when you went back in time to save Goku, no but they did." Bulma stated which made Trunks get kind of quiet.

"Now then, Marron you can stay here with us until you get to go back home. I'll go and get the guest room ready for you." Bulma said sweetly, and then exited the kitchen.

Right after Bulma was gone Marron looked straight at Trunks and said, "What more do you want from me? I've told you the truth and everything that I know of that can prove who I am and where I come from. Why can't you trust me? Name one reason why."

Trunks glanced at her and got up from where he had been sitting and walked over to were the door way was, "Because your hiding something and I know it, I just have to figure out what it is, so you better not do anything stupid or there will be hell to pay." He then walked out of the kitchen and out of Marron's site.

Marron just sat there a little shocked at what he had just said to her. She couldn't tell them the whole truth for a good reason and if she did tell them the truth right now they would know that she lied and probably wouldn't believe a word that she had said. Well Bulma at least trusted her but Trunks was another story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

End of Part 4

I'm sorry that it took me forever to get this part out....did you forget about me yet? The last part came out a little to big but hopfully this font size will be better (probably the same size for all I know). Things don't seem to be going that well for M. Trunks and Marron right now but maybe things will get better. ^_^ Remember to R&R PLEASE! And I thank the people that Reviewed the last part. I have no idea on when the next time I will be able to write is. If you guys want to give me any ideas for the next part I want to hear them...I just need to get my mind thinking of what I'm going to do. This part seemed to rush through a lot of things...sorry about that. Anyways R&R(No Flames) and/or e-mail ( Fairy_Princess_Jupiter@yahoo.com ) me if you want to tell me to get going on the next part or have any suggestions or if you have no clue to what the heck is going on. ^_^ 


	5. Plans

A Love In A Different Time  
  


by Chibi Makoto  
  


AN: eek! Took me long enough eh? Sorry!! I've had no idea what so ever on what I was going to do with this fic! You've probably all forgotten about me huh? *sighs* Well I guess that's what I deserve for leaving a fic like this...I'm going to at least try and finish this though! I changed my pen name too btw. ^^

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Marron woke up to the bright sun shining in through her window. 'That was a horrible dream,' she thought to herself as she pulled her blanket up over her head. She then sat up with a start, and looked around. "What?! Oh no...it wasn't a dream after all," she said laying back down on the bed and groaning. The smell of breakfast soon crept into her room and Marron could hear the sound of muffled voices coming for where the kitchen was. She slowly got up and stretched, and walked out of her room.

"Mother, I still think that-" Trunks stopped saying what he was saying as Marron quietly walked into the room. "Good morning," Bulma said cheerfully as she saw Marron walk into the kitchen. "Just have a seat, breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Good morning," Marron said and walked over to the table and sat down quietly. She glanced at Trunks for a second and saw that he wasn't all that happy. 'I know that I lied about who my mother is and all but if he were me he'd do exactly the same thing, it'd be no good if I told them the truth now,' she thought sighing to herself. 

"Ok, here you go," Bulma said while she was dishing out breakfast. "It smells wonderful," Marron said. Either she was really hungry or the Bulma in this time line could cook a meal properly. They all sat down at the table and started to eat.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Back in the normal time line....  
  


Bra sat down at her computer typing away and trying to get her computer to help her out with the controller that had sent Marron away to another time. She hadn't had much luck at finding anything out, with typing in a bunch of codes and password into her computer, and trying to keep Goten from getting into anything in her lab she had been busy. Pretty soon Bra was hitting her head up against the computer screen.

"I'll never get this to work. It's so hopeless. Hey! Goten! Don't touch that!" *CRASH* 

"Oops sorry B, I didn't know that those kind of things broke so easily," Goten said while giving his famous Son Goku grin. 

"Oi....this is going to be a long day..." Bra said while looking back at her computer and giving it another go.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


After breakfast was done, Bulma gave Marron some of her old clothes to wear, since Marron didn't have anything with her. While Marron was changing Bulma took that time to go and talk to Trunks.

"I trust her Trunks, and you should too. It might not be that easy but at least give her a chance."

Trunks only just grunted at what his mother had said. Bulma then glared a little at her son, "I was going to go into town today and go shopping but I've decided to stay here and work on the time machine," Bulma said with some what of an evil glint in her eye. Trunks just stared at his mother wondering what she was up to. "So your going to go and do my shopping for me, with Marron..." she said smiling.

"What? I'm not going to go out and shop with her, she'll probably get us run out of this town, they saw her flying yesterday, they'll probably recognize her. So I can't mother, you go and I'll stay here to keep an eye on things," Trunks stated. Bulma gave him a look that just said 'you'll do what I want you to do no matter what.' Trunks saw this and sighed, "Fine, I'll go out and do it, but if something happens to her you better not blame me." Bulma gave her son an odd look and said, "Well nothing is going to happen to her because you'll be there with her and you shall keep an eye on her." With that said Bulma walked out and down into the lab to start working on the time machine.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


That really wasn't long enough but I hope that the next part is longer, I need some ideas for this fic. It's really hard to write it right now, I don't know why though....oi. You probably all forgot about me! ;~; Wahhh! *sighs* But that's what I get for leaving a fic and everything ~.~; I'm going to try and be good and write some more soon! I just need to find a good idea so that I can lead this fic to it's ending. ~*~Makoto~*~ ^^  
  
  
  



	6. Part 6

A Love in a Different Time  
  


by Chibi Makoto  
  
  
  


AN: Well once again I'm lagging on the updating, huh? I'm sorry!!! My grades aren't as high as my parents want them to be so I've been grounded for awhile. I still don't know where I'm heading with this fic. Thanks for the reviews!   
  


~*~*~*~*~  
  


Marron got dressed in some of Bulma's clothes that were given to her. She could hear voices from the other room and figured that Trunks still wasn't all that happy about having her around, let alone using the time machine for getting back home. 'Well as soon as that machine is fixed, I'll be able to get back home,' she thought to herself. She looked herself over in the mirror and thought that the Bulma in this time line still had some taste in clothes considering what has happened over the past years. Marron wore just a regular red shirt and some jean shorts that used to be pants, but the legs were cut off. She ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times. "Ugh...still looks horrible, why won't my hair ever do what I want it to do?" she said looking at her reflection. She reached down on the floor and picked up her shorts. She then searched the pockets of them and pulled out two hair ties.   
  


"Here we go," she said while fixing her hair. She braided her hair into two braids, then picked up her other clothes on the floor and went out into the hall. She could still hear Trunks and Bulma talking, and was walking back to the guest room when the floor board creaked.   
  


"Marron? Is that you?" said Bulma's voice from a nearby room.  
  


"Yeah, it's me..." Marron said and walked to where Bulma's voice was coming from.  
  


Marron entered the room that they were in, and found Bulma smiling at her while Trunks was just glaring and looking a lot like an unhappy Vegita at that moment.   
  


"I was thinking," Bulma said getting Marron's attention away from Trunks, "If you would like to go out shopping?"  
  


The word shopping really caught Marron's attention. "Sure! I'd love to go out shopping," Marron answered while smiling a little bit.   
  


"Great. I'll give you my list of things I need Trunks, and then you and Marron can get going," the blue haired woman said while exiting the room.   
  


'Wait a sec!' Marron's mind screamed at her, 'I thought that we would all be going or at least just me and Bulma...great....it's only me and him,' she thought while glancing over at the still angry looking Trunks. Marron could feel him glaring at her as she turned around and walked in the direction that Bulma had just went. She heard foot steps behind her and figured that he was following her. 'He'll probably be watching my every move because of what happened the other day' she thought as she entered the main room and found Bulma.   
  


"Alright. Here you go," Bulma said handing a list to Trunks, "I'll see you later this afternoon, bye now and don't get into any trouble Trunks."  
  


Trunks and Marron both exited the front door, not saying a word to each other. Marron glanced around and saw that they were in a forest looking area, where she had first landed when she ended up in this time line, or it looked like the same area at least. A somewhat long way from the little towns and cities. 'This is going to be a long day...' Marron thought while sighing to herself. She was walking a little behind Trunks wondering what he was thinking.   
  


After about 20 minutes of walking and only hearing the sounds of the birds singing in the tree, Marron couldn't stand it anymore. She started to walk a little faster and caught up to where Trunks was. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by him. "Listen, I don't know who you actually are, but I do know that you're hiding something from us. I don't trust you but my mother does, and- "  
  


"Alright. I don't care if you trust me or not! Lets just try to get along just for today. I won't be here soon, I'll be going back home. So you don't have to remember me or speak to me ever again. So for the next couple of days lets just act like we're friends, ok?" Marron said getting angry at his little comments about not trusting her.  
  


Trunks just gave a little snort and it was soon quiet with only the noise of the birds singing in the trees and their footsteps stepping down in the grass.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


AN: Well that probably wasn't the best I could've done but I'm trying here! ^^ You have to give me credit here. Hope you at least liked it a little bit! I'm sorry for taking so long in the update, but hey at least I didn't leave it for about 8 or more months like last time. . er...hehe. Sorry if it's too short. I need to get started on my other things I'm writing right now too. I'll try to update soon! ~*~Chibi Makoto~*~


End file.
